


No Time

by AZFells_Books



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Hostage Exchange, Swearing, Tensions are real high, gender neutral reader, implied reader death?, so is the angst, that we don’t actually get to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZFells_Books/pseuds/AZFells_Books
Summary: When a bad guy has Harry and the whole of Kingsman in his grasp, he only asks for Hart's kid as a ransom. But Eggsy's having a difficult time letting them exchange themselves.Eggsy X Gender Neutral Reader one shot
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 1





	No Time

The tension in the air was thick and practically palatable, creating an atmosphere so heavy with dread it hung off of the agents' shoulders. The only thing distracting both of them from the mood in the air was the anger they felt towards each other. The two of them were at an impasse, a circumstance that neither of them had ever really experienced before. One stood at the head of the ‘round’ table, hands gripping either side of it and twitching in fear despite them trying to hide it. No way in hell were they going to show him how afraid they were and no way in hell were they backing down. 

There were no other options.

No matter how much the agent mirroring them on the other end of the table wanted there to be. No amount of arguing was going to change that. 

"...We're wasting time. You have to let me go." They commanded slowly and deliberately. There was nothing in their tone that would suggest they were asking for permission or for one's blessings. A common person would probably cower and grant that request, but not him. 

"Like hell, I will." His eyes narrowed. "You'd be bloody mistaken if you think you're taking one step out of this room." 

"What are you going to do? Restrain me?" They challenged.

"If that's what it takes." 

"We don't have any other choice. If I give myself up, I can get dad back and guarantee everyone’s safety."

"Except for yours dumbass. And besides there is another choice.”

“What are you talking about?” They questioned. “That monster asked for me specifically.”

“But he doesn’t know what you look like.”

“And? What’s your point?”

“We can ‘ave someone go in your place- I can go in your place.” 

"No.” They firmly stated. “You can’t give yourself up like that.”

“Oh and you can?”

“I'll be fine-"

"No, you won't!" He finally snapped, maintaining sharp eye contact. "If I let you leave you're going to be impulsive and get yourself killed. Unless this grand plan of your’s involves you getting out alive?" He tilted his head to the side, his tone mocking the naivety he felt they were exhibiting. Except they weren’t being naive. 

"Then there's nothing to worry about," At the sound of those words his face fell in fear. He thought there was no way they could be serious. They turned their head to the side, maintaining a stoic impression. "We know how this is going to play out so why delay the inevitable?"

"Because it doesn’t have to work out that way if you just sit the fuck down and listen."

"I've been listening!" They pushed off the table and started pacing their side of the room. He didn’t move, staying on guard for he expected them to make a break for the double doors on his side. "We have been trying to think of a clever idea for hours! One that will thwart the big bad’s plans and save everyone but that's not going to work Eggsy!" They turned to look at him, eyes cold as ice although he could tell they were about to melt. A tear was just about ready to trickle down their face. "There's no perfect plan where no one gets hurt. Where there's no sacrifice and there’s no consequence."

"There has to be one." He looked down to the table, knuckles were turning white from his fierce grip on the table's edge. 

"Not this time Galahad." He winced. When they’d say his codename before he’d get a sense of fondness or sometimes care and urgency depending on the situation. But now it felt harsh and foreign. “We don’t have time for this.” They started to make their way to the door. They did not get far naturally. 

"Do not think about it Hart." They flinched. He spoke in a dangerously low register that was reserved for the worst of their enemies but certainly was never meant for them. Tensions were continuing to rise. "I promised your dad I'd keep you safe." 

"That was your mistake. I'm not leaving him in the hands of that criminal, or you for that matter." They moved to go around him but he was quick and snatched their arm and pulled them back.

"Eggsy.” They stared into his eyes, hoping that they could convince him with a steely gaze. That tone alone was a warning and normally it would be enough for him to back off. Not this time. They knew what would happen if the tension in that room reached the highest point it could go but didn’t feel the need to stop it. “Do not make me fight you over this.” They threatened. 

“Good idea, maybe then I can knock some sense into you.” Despite the challenging tone in his voice he prayed it wouldn’t have to come down to that. He wasn’t sure if he could actually fight them. They looked down, shaking their head slightly. An exasperated and exhausted smile on their face. 

“You really leave me no choice, huh?” And with that simple sentence, at the highest point of contention, they took a swing at him. He ducked out of the way but it was enough of a distraction for them to wrench their arm out of his grasp and turn around to face him fully. They started throwing more punches, all of which he blocked or dodged, refusing to fight back. The two moved further into the room as they fought.

“Fight me all you want love,” He said when he caught their punch in his hand. Taking advantage of that he pulled them closer. “I’m not letting you do this.”

"I'm a goddamn Kingsman Eggsy!" They remarked as they managed to land a kick to his shin. It didn’t knock him down but they got their hands out of his. "This is what I signed up for! We all know we may die protecting those we love!" 

As the two fought, both were hoping for an opportunity to incapacitate the other long enough for the moment to pass, so they could achieve their very separate methods to reach the very same goal of safety for all. He finally started to fight back when he saw them eye the doors, grabbing and swinging them further into the room, as far from the door as he could. They stumbled and fell but got right back up again, starting to run on the opposite side of the table. But no sooner did they feel some semblance of accomplishment did he leap over the table, blocking their path. 

“For fuck sake.” They grunted, reaching behind their back and keeping their hand there, not letting him see what they were retrieving. They stood still for only a brief moment. “Would you behave this way if Harry was in my position?”

“If he was being as brainless as you, of fucking course I would.” They stared at each other for a moment, taking time to catch their breaths. 

“I don’t want to have to hurt you Eggsy. Stand down.”

“You know I can’t do that (Y/N).” 

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that.” The fight resumed as they brought their hand from behind their back revealing a set of handcuffs in their grasp. They were using them as one would use brass knuckles, swinging and hoping to land a hit that would hurt enough to distract him. Then maybe they could make a run for it. They weren’t sure if they could outrun him but it was worth a shot. The two continued to fight despite both silently starting to think it pointless to continue. But suddenly they jumped and slid across the table, finally having clear access to the door. Unfortunately for them, they got the answer to their question: they couldn’t outrun him. He caught up to them in no time and wrapped his arms around their waist, lifting them a bit off the ground and effectively restraining them. They thrashed and kicked, trying to break free. 

"Calm down (Y/N)!"

"No, let me go, I need to save him! I’m the only one who can!”

“You’re not the only one!”

“I’m not letting you or anyone else go in my place!” They spat as they continued their attempts to break free. “Why won't you just let me save him?! "

"I can't let that happen to you either!" 

“Think about it Eggs! You’re more of an important asset to Kingsman,” They argued. “I only joined recently so it won’t be a loss if I get killed!” That statement sent shock through his body and he lowered them to the ground without fully realizing it. They, of course, tried to run, to kick, to do anything but he continued to hold his friend to his chest as they thrashed. Silently he thanked whoever or whatever he could that he was also stronger than they were. 

“How could you say that about yourself?” He sputtered out, horrified. “Of course it’d be a loss. You’d break my and Harry’s heart.” 

“Better a broken heart than a bullet in the head. You know he can’t come back again if he gets shot!” The grip around their waist didn’t let up. “Will you let me go if I promise I’ll try to get shot in the head so you can alpha gel me back, if I die at all?!”

“Christ you can’t joke about shit like that.”

“That wasn’t a joke, tough guy!” That response only caused his grip to tighten. The agent attempting to escape made more attempts, hoping to take advantage of the calmer environment but he knew their tricks. They were still fired up and were ready to spit out some fighting words. 

“Eggsy let me go or I swear to god-”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t understand why you’re acting like this. He’s my dad and he’s saved me tons of times! I have to do this for him! I don’t care about your dumb promise, I only care about him and your’s safety!” They kept fighting for they knew the moment they’d stop the weight of their situation would take effect and they would break.

“The feeling’s mutual (Y/N)! I’m not just protecting you because of a promise I made to Harry.”

“Oh yeah?” They scoffed. “So what’ll it take to get you to let me leave?!”

“Fucking nothing! I’m not letting you go into this dangerous mess alone!”

“And why’s that Galahad?!” They seemed to be bursting at the seems, anger radiated from their body. “I’m a Kingsman agent and I can fucking handle myself-”

“Because I love you ok?!” Silence flooded the room. They immediately stopped moving, ceasing their protests. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just admitted. His words hung in the air, the meaning behind them brought upon terrifying repercussions to the both of them. Neither of them looked at each other. One stared at the doors in horrifying defeat, all the anger and energy they had only moments before disappeared. While the other had buried his head in their shoulder, hiding his face from the world. 

“I… Eggs… You can’t possibly-” But before they could doubt him he tightened his grip once more and they knew it was his answer. 

Yes, his feelings were as real as his death grip around them. 

Neither of them attempted to move or speak. They just stood there, letting his words sink in. 

"Eggsy..." Their voice was soft and quiet, the dam of emotions that had been building this whole time was about to break. "...This is... really shitty timing. If I had known sooner-." 

"I..." He interrupted them before digging further into the comfort of their shoulder. He didn't know if this would be the last time he'd have them in his arms. His voice came out muffled. "I didn't have the courage to come forward sooner, love." 

"No Eggs,” They said soothingly, turning their head to look at him, or rather the top of his head. “It's not just you... We're both so dumb, huh?" Their head dipped down, allowing the time they thought they didn’t have to roll by. 

"....I love you too." They admitted so quietly they were sure he couldn't hear it. But judging from the weight slowly was lifted from his shoulders they could tell he had heard. They turned their head to look at him and started to tremble. Everything was starting to become too much, the hostage situation, the lack of options, their feelings for him. The anger they had felt was nowhere to be seen and instead was replaced with a new emotion that was there the whole time: pure panic. His eyes which were once filled with a determined rage were now full of concern. "What are we going to do? Honestly, what can we do?" He saw the tears streaming down their face. One after another, no signs of stopping.

"We'll figure something out." He loosened his grip to bring a hand up to hold their face, wiping tears with his thumb as quickly as they were falling. "Trust me." They turned around fully in his arms, throwing their's around his neck bringing him closer. He could hear their sobs echo throughout the room and felt them tremble against his body, and his heart just about broke. The dam, that they were trying so fucking hard to keep under control, broke. He sighed, exhaustion flooding his body as he reached and pulled out a heavy chair from the table. He took a seat all without losing his grip on them and gently pulled them down onto his lap where they curled into his side, trying to calm their sobs. His grip which once felt urgent and restrictive now was comforting. He trailed a hand up and down their back, occasionally bringing it high enough to play with their hair.

“I have to save him...But I’m so scared Eggsy.”

“I know.” 

“I have to save you too” They choked out. “It’s not just dad’s life at stake here, it’s all of Kingsman. I can’t let you go in there and I can’t let him destroy this family.”

“...I know…”

“We’re back to square one… But worse now…. And we’re almost out of time.” They gave a dry laugh. “I can’t believe what a shitty Kingsman I am.”

“This is in no way your fault love.”

“...I don’t know if I believe you.” He moved to lift their face out from the crook of his neck. They stared down at him, face red from crying and the overall rush of emotions they felt. They looked exhausted and downright destroyed. And something else… Conflicted maybe?

“Will you try?” He asked, leaning their forehead against his. They hesitated before giving a weak nod. 

“I guess.” They looked into his eyes, feeling uncertain. His hand went to the back of their neck as he brought them closer, connecting his lips to their’s. It wasn’t how he wanted their first kiss to go, but that wasn’t hardly a concern of his at the moment.

What was concerning was the shaky breath they took in and how when the kiss ended they looked at him, eyes full of sorrow. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too-”

“And I’m sorry Eggsy.” There was a sudden rush of movement. As quick as lightning they grabbed his arm and pushed it to the arm of the chair. He felt cold metal wrap around his wrist and was too late to react. Adrenaline rushed through him when they stood up quickly and clumsily. Terror flooded his veins when he realized he couldn’t follow. They handcuffed him to the heavy chair and were now speeding towards the door. 

“(Y/N) no! Please!” He begged trying to wrestle out of his restraints. They turned around again and he could see how destroyed they looked still. But they gave a small smile.

“You wouldn’t listen to me.” They said weakly. “I can’t-”

“(Y/N)-”

“I’m sorry. But I have to do what I promised to do when I became a Kingsman.” They shook their head and looked at him lovingly. “I love you Eggsy.” And with that they turned and left. Leaving him completely alone and panicked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally playing board games with my family one night when I got this vibe ya know? This really angsty vibe and I thought to myself "...Excellent! We shall write a fic around this vibe right away!" That was a first for me.  
> But when I finished writing the first draft of this one shot I couldn't bring myself to edit it right away. I had to get up and do something else because... Well the fic was so angsty that I needed time away from it... This was also a first for me.   
> I haven't written a lot of angst before which means the bar is pretty low and this is probs the most angsty thing I have written. So firsts all around.   
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
